1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to keyboard trays, and more particularly to shiftable keyboard trays.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,957 describes a hand support that positions the hand of a user over a computer keyboard for digital actuation of the keys comprising the keyboard. A hand rest is supported by gliders for parallel and perpendicular movement relative to the keyboard and is at an elevation for movement over the entire keyboard. A frame supports the gliders and defines cutouts for cable access to the keyboard and/or extension of a monitor from the keyboard and for supporting the arm of the user. A finger may then extend from the hand rest to the keys as the hand rest moves over the keyboard.
Patterson, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,844 describes an apparatus for the automatic adjustment of the inclination angle of a keyboard during use by an operator. The unit operates by a motorized camshaft raising and lowering the back end of a hinged platform that supports a computer keyboard or other input device. The rate of change of the inclination angle and the inclination height are adjustable by the operator. The apparatus is useful in the prevention or alleviation of the effects of repetitive motion disease or carpal tunnel syndrome.
Park, U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,548 describes a portable computer having a separable keyboard which includes a base housing, a keyboard spread over the base housing, and a lid that can be folded over the base housing. The keyboard is separated into two sections and a corner of each keyboard section is hinged with the base housing. By a keyboard spring, the two keyboard sections are biased to be rotated together. After the opening of the lid, a user may manually rotate the keyboard halves apart to one of several discrete angles. When the user is finished working on the computer, the user may close the lid. As the user closes the lid, the separated keyboard halves are automatically rejoined without any additional effort by the user. In the corners of the keyboard sections, opposite to the right and left of the corner in which the hinge portion is formed, are formed a plurality of lever grooves which allow the keyboard sections to be maintained in a spread-apart state. In the upper part of the base housing, levers are formed that catch the lever grooves. When the user has completed working on the computer, the lid is closed, causing the levers become removed from the grooves, releasing the keyboard sections from their spread-apart states, and allowing the keyboard sections to rotate back together to a closed position.
Gluskoter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,618 describes a computing system having a keyboard that is supported from a work surface by one or more support members. The positions of the support members relative to the keyboard are varied in accordance with a predetermined timed sequence, causing corresponding variances in the height of the housing portions corresponding to the support members. The intervals between height variances are such that the latter variances are not noticeable by the user of the system.
Selker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,784 describes an apparatus and method of adjusting the height and/or angle of a keyboard/wrist rest during use. A modified standard keyboard includes a processor, motors, motor controllers, and height adjusting legs to create a keyboard device, which changes angle over time. In an alternative embodiment, a retrofit solution for existing keyboards is disclosed. The keyboard may be adjusted incrementally, infinitely, by a pattern, or impulse over a period of time.
Nogueira, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,224 describes an assembly for supporting a user""s forearms and wrists while still allowing substantially full mobility of the user""s arms and hands to enable him to comfortably and effectively operate a keyboard and mouse. The assembly includes left and right subassemblies, each including an armrest. Each subassembly is configured to enable the armrest to move laterally and longitudinally relative to a keyboard mounted on the surface of a support plate, swivel about multiple axes oriented substantially perpendicular to the surface, and tilt about an axis oriented substantially parallel to the surface.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches a hand gliding support, an automatic keyboard moving apparatus, a portable computer having a separable keyboard which moves in response to movement of a display unit, a method and apparatus for adjusting the height of a keyboard, a continuous moving keyboard/wrist rest, and a forearm and wrist support assembly for a keyboard user, but does not teach a shiftable keyboard tray capable of positioning a selected portion of the keyboard under the hand of a user based upon relatively slight movement of the hand upon a palm rest. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The shiftable keyboard tray of the present invention generally comprises a base, a carriage movable on the base and configured with an upper surface for support of the keyboard, and a palm rest movable on the base offset from the carriage and operably connected to the carriage through a coupler configured to enable movement of the carriage in a second direction when the palm rest is moved in an opposite first direction, whereby a user may place a hand on the palm rest and shift the palm rest in a selected direction so as to position a selected portion of the keyboard under the hand for ease of use. In a first exemplary embodiment, the coupler comprises a motor mounted in engaging relationship between the carriage and the base and at least one actuation switch coupled to the palm rest and operably connected to the motor such that the movement of the palm rest triggers the actuation switch and actuates the motor so as to shift the carriage. A positioning device is mounted in engaging relationship between the carriage and the base and operably connected to the motor so as to provide data to the motor regarding the position of the carriage. In a second exemplary embodiment, the positioning device itself serves as the coupler operably connecting the palm rest to the carriage.
In use of the shiftable keyboard tray, a keyboard is first placed on the carriage movable on the base. Then, the user places a hand on the palm rest movable on the base offset from the carriage and moves the palm rest in a first direction. The carriage is shifted in an opposite second direction as caused by the movement of the palm rest in the first direction, whereby a selected portion of the keyboard is positioned under the hand for ease of use. The process of moving the palm rest so as to cause the carriage, and thus the keyboard, to shift to a desired location, is then repeated as desired.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of shifting a keyboard in a selected direction when a palm rest on which a user""s hand is placed is shifted in an opposite direction.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of shifting the keyboard a relatively large distance when the palm rest is shifted a relatively small distance.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of providing for convenient and efficient use of a keyboard by one hand.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.